1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of art pertaining to drainage systems for pools and more specifically to a pool deck structure that provides for co-location of a drainage device and safety fence support system.
2. Description of Related Art
Swimming pools, especially those built in-ground, are known to have large deck structures, typically made of concrete, surrounding the swimming pool. These deck structures are usually pitched in a direction away from the swimming pool in order to direct pool water run-off and rain run-off away from the swimming pool and towards a drainage device located about or within the pool deck structure. Examples of these type drainage devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,888, 5,454,663, 4,490,067, and 3,876,322. Advancements have been made regarding these drainage devices including changing the material for these drainage devices to polyvinylchloride (PVC) and incorporating a replaceable cover for easier maintenance.
Another feature of many swimming pools, especially those built in-ground, are pool safety fences that are erected from a pool deck structure, in close proximity to a swimming pool, and surround the perimeter of a swimming pool to prevent unwanted entry. In many regions, local governments have enacted legislation requiring swimming pool owners to have a pool safety fence in place when a swimming pool is not in use, to prevent entry by unsupervised children that could otherwise drown. Prior art safety fences have a plurality of poles that are typically supported by a plurality of holes, which are drilled in the pool deck surface. These extra holes are not only unsightly when not in use supporting safety fence poles, but are a safety hazard for pool users to trip over when moving about the pool deck structure.
Furthermore, these holes easily fill with dirt or debris making it difficult to insert the safety fence poles. The pool fence is typically close to the swimming pool and the drain device further away, due to the grading of the deck. Therefore, the holes in the pool deck structure for supporting the pool fence are typically covered when not in use to prevent possible injury.
The present invention seeks to overcome the shortfalls of the prior art by providing pool deck structure with a channel design extending beneath the pool deck surface that incorporates both a drainage device and a pool safety fence support structure. This improved pool deck structure design will eliminate the occurrence of unsightly and dangerously positioned exposed pool safety fence support holes in the pool deck structure.
The present invention relates to a novel pool deck structure channel located beneath a pool deck surface that is designed to accommodate both a drainage device and a pool safety fence support structure. The present invention incorporates multiple embodiments having different channel geometries. The pool safety fence support system includes a plurality of holes drilled in the pool deck structure beneath the channel and inserts placed in the holes and extending into the channel to provide additional structural support for the safety fence poles. Safety fence poles are inserted through holes in the pool drain cover and inserted into holes in inserts of the pool safety fence support structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a common location about a swimming pool for a drainage device and pool safety fence support system.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate additional holes in a pool deck structure that can be unsightly and a potential safety hazard.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.